


Jam nie godny twych ran całować

by GrzechyNekromanty



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Angst, Bestiality, Kamael to najlepszy kumpel Daimona, M/M, akcja dzieje się po Zbieraczu Burz, ale taguje na wszelki wypadek, ale z drugiej strony Piołun to inteligentna istota, bo daimon nim żyje od lat XD, jak pairing wskazuje, też się pojawia, z aniołów przynajmniej
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Summary: "Pan ukochał Ziemię od nowa, a przyjaciele, którzy przez ostatnie miesiące próbowali go pochwycić, na nowo stali się starymi kumplami. Daimon znów był bohaterem, znów poświadczał o wielkości Jasności, o tym, że nie zapomniała o swoich aniołach ani o ziemskich dzieciach. Wszystko miało wrócić do normy, do starego porządku, poza jednym - Daimon obiecał sobie w duchu, że nigdy więcej nie zwątpi w Piołuna. Odpłaci mu wiernością za wierność, miłością za oddanie."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny tekst obiecany i napisany dla znajomej osoby i chyba pierwszy z tym pairingiem. Cytat oczywiście pochodzi z książki Zbieracz Burz.  
> Miłego czytania...? XD

_“Piołun. Najwierniejszy towarzysz. Który nigdy go nie zawiódł. Z którym przemierzał odległe, kosmiczne szlaki na krańcach świata. Z którym wjechał głęboko w Cień, żeby pokonać Antykreatora. Z którym dzielił niezliczone trudy i niebezpieczeństwa. Który niejednokrotnie uratował mu życie. Teraz samotny, porzucony, być może uwięziony lub martwy._

_Bo w niego zwątpił. Tak łatwo, od razu, bez zastanowienia.”_

Zbieracz Burz Tom II

  


\--- I ---

 

Piołun towarzyszył Daimonowi, odkąd anioł sięgał pamięcią. Na grzbiecie boskiej bestii ruszał do boju i przemierzał zimną pustkę kosmosu. Dzielił z nim trudy podróży, skrajny głód i wycieńczenie, ale także zwycięstwa nad Cieniem, smutki i śmiech. Piołun nigdy go nie zawiódł.

 

Powinien _wiedzieć_ , a jednak tak łatwo zwątpił w swego najwierniejszego przyjaciela. Oskarżał w myślach o zdradę, gdy Piołuna spętano i więziono jak jakiegoś zbrodniarza, tylko dlatego, że był oddany mu, jak nikt inny.

 

Pan ukochał Ziemię od nowa, a przyjaciele, którzy przez ostatnie miesiące próbowali go pochwycić, na nowo stali się starymi kumplami. Daimon znów był bohaterem, znów poświadczał o wielkości Jasności, o tym, że nie zapomniała o swoich aniołach ani o ziemskich dzieciach. Wszystko miało wrócić do normy, do starego porządku, poza jednym - Daimon obiecał sobie w duchu, że nigdy więcej nie zwątpi w Piołuna. Odpłaci mu wiernością za wierność, miłościa za oddanie.

 

Powtarzał swą przysięgę w myślach bez ustanku, ilekroć jego palce natknęły się na świeże szramy po magicznych pętach, gdy starannie i nad wyraz delikatnie oczyszczał szorstką sierść wycieńczonego ostatnią walką rumaka. Po bitwie z Michałem, Piołun legł w pachnącej słomie w swoim ulubionym miejscu w przestronnej, czystej stajni. Sam widok leżącego, wycieńczonego rumaka odbierał Daimonowi zdrowy rozsądek; gdyby mógł już wybijałby zęby żołdakom Pana Zastępów, którzy śmieli uwięzić boską bestię, opleść potężne ciało pętami z palącej magii, gdyby mógł, pozdzierałby z nich skóry, powyrywał skrzydła, _niech tylko kiedyś staną na jego drodzę, a wtedy…_ lecz ciemne, pradawne ślepia Piołuna ostudziły jego zapał.

\- _Czy możesz winić żołnierza za posłuszeństwo wobec swego pana….?_ \- koń zapytał zmęczonym, obojętnym głosem, do którego Daimon nie potrafił, nie chciał, przywyknąć.

 

\- Powinienem być przy tobie. Powinienem…

 

Daimon z trudem przełknął ślinę. Ciemne ślepia nadal wpatrywały się w niego, a choć tyle słów cisnęło się na usta, żadne nie wydawało się być wystarczająco ważne i dobitne.

 

\- Myślałem, że… - anioł urwał w połowie zdania, pokręcił głową z rozgoryczeniem. - Nigdy więcej w ciebie nie zwątpię, przyjacielu. Obiecuję.

 

Piołun nie odpowiedział nic, tylko zastrzygł uszami, by dać znać, że usłyszał swego jeźdźca. Daimon w milczeniu powrócić do mycia szorstkiej, ciemnej sierści, na której ślady niewoli boleśnie przypominały mu o jego zdradzie.

 

Piołun mógł mu wybaczyć, lecz Frey nie potrafił wybaczyć samemu sobie.

  


\--- II ---

 

Czas mijał, i jak spodziewał się Daimon, wszystko zaczynało wracać do starego porządku rzeczy. Dni leniwie przemijały, wszystkie takie same i miałkie, nieważne. Hija odeszła z Nieba, i czuł się po temu winny - lecz także ulżyło mu; nie miał sił ponownie stanąć z nią twarzą w twarz, oglądać ból i rozgoryczenie skrywane na dnie toni niebieskich oczu. Kolejna bliska osoba zraniona przez niego. Nie pierwsza i nie ostatnia.

 

Nawet spotkania Koalicji powróciły do utartego schematu, trochę złośliwości i kpiny, trochę tajemnic i wiele planów na przyszłość. Tylko tak jakoś ciężko było Daimonowi usiedzieć w miejscu. Wiercił się i męczył, boleśnie świadom, że wszyscy obecni obrócą się przeciw niemu w mgnieniu oka, na najmniejszy objaw niepokojącego zachowania.

 

Lucyfer przynajmniej miał odwagę go przeprosić za Apolyona i chyba to była najmilsza rzecz, jaką wtedy usłyszał.

 

Dni mijały, a Daimon wiernie trwał u boku dochodzącego do zdrowia wierzchowca.

  


\--- III ---

Klinga, rudy rumak Michała odwiedził włości Daimona bez zapowiedzi, gdy słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, złotą smugą sunąć się smętnie po dachach Szóstego Kręgu. Frey był na równi zdziwiony, co zaniepokojony. Nie winił wszak wierzchowca o szaleństwo Pana Zastępów, lecz niespodziewane wizyty rzadko wróżyły coś dobrego.

 

Piołun bez słowa wyszedł swemu bratu naprzeciw i oba konie stały pośrodku bogatego dziedzińca bez ruchu, niczym dwie idealne rzeźby, a nie żywe, czujące stworzenia. Frey nie śmiał przeszkadzać w dziwnej rozmowie boskich bestii - nawet po tylu latach znajomości z Piołunem nie rozumiał zbyt bogatej, skomplikowanej symboliki ich słów i myśli. Mógł tylko siedzieć na marmurowych stopniach prowadzących do willi i czekać.

 

Słońce dawno zaszło, a przyjemny mrok rozgościł się w bogatej okolicy, nim w końcu Piołun zastrzygł uchem, a Klinka potrząsnął łbem. Wtem zwierzęta bez słowa postąpiły krok ku sobie, przyłożyły pysk do pyska, chrapa do chrapy. Cokolwiek boskie bestie omawiały między sobą, Daimon wiedział tylko jedno. Nigdy nie przestały być braćmi, nigdy nie oskarżały się o zdradę, nie winiły ani jeźdźców, ani Jasność.

 

Piołun rozumiał Klingę nie mniej niż Klinga rozumiał jego. Boskie rumaki były od zawsze blisko ze sobą związane.

 

Jakaś jadowita myśl paliła wnętrze Daimona z zazdrości. Nie wiedział tylko _dlaczego._


	2. Chapter 2

\--- IV ---

Hija odeszła, Gabriel i Razjel na powrót powrócili w zawiłe niuanse polityki, zdrad i intryg, a Michał przemierzał dalekie strony Królestwa prowadząc wszelkie możliwe inspekcje wojska. Daimon pozostał z Piołunem w Niebie. Nie było żadnych rozkazów od Pana, żadnych planet do zniszczenia, żadnych oznak Jasności. 

 

A mimo to coś niepokoiło Daimona.

 

Każdą wolną chwilę spędzał u boku Piołuna, tak jak zwykł od wieków, lecz coś się zmieniło. Boska bestia spoglądała na niego intensywnie, ilekroć przychodził wyszorować czarną, szorstką sierść, tak jakby się dziwiła, czemu sam to robi, a nie służący. Wstyd zawsze ściskał wtedy trzewia Daimona, ilekroć uświadomił sobie, jak często zaniedbywał swego przyjaciela od kiedy stał się Niszczycielem Światów. Jak często nie poświęcał mu uwagi,  gdy tylko wrócił do wygód własnego pałacu, gdy zanurzony w gorącej wodzie zwyczajnie o nim zapominał, i nie pamiętał póki nie nadszedł czas na kolejną wyprawę poprzez pustkę kosmosu?

 

Ile zaniedbań z jego strony Piołun przemilczał przez te wszystkie wieki niekończącej się służby?

 

Był złym przyjacielem. Nie zasługiwał na rumaka, tak wiernego jak Piołun. 

 

Zrobił jedyną rzecz, którą mógł - upadł na kolana i z pokorą zaczął czyścić kopyta milczącego rumaka. Nie dbał, czy ktoś ze służby go zobaczy. Jego, niegdysiejszego Pana Miecza, obecnego Burzyciela Światów, Świetlistego Starej Krwi na kolanach przed zwykłą bestią, z czcią oczyszczającego z wklęsłych podeszw brud, słomę, odchody. Gdy wyczyścił je, każde z kopyt starannie wysmarował tłuszczem, by nie stały się kruche. 

 

Piołun nie rzekł nic, nie parsknął, nie zastrzygł uszami. Nawet gdy Daimon, wiedziony dziwną chwilą, ucałował jego kopyto, tak jak pokorny sługa całował stopy swego pana.

 

Frey nie śmiał spojrzeć w oczy przyjaciela, tego najwierniejszego z najwierniejszych towarzyszy jakich kiedykolwiek miał. Bał się, tego co w nich zobaczy. Bał się drwiny, karcącego spojrzenia, lub, co gorsze,  _ niezrozumienia. _

 

W przestronnej stajni panowała nieznośna cisza i Daimon zaczął żałować, że pochopnie postąpił. Był aniołem, powinien umieć utrzymać na wodzy wszelkie podejrzane impulsy, lecz tak bardzo mu zależało, by Piołun  _ wiedział _ , że go docenia, że się zmieni dla niego na lepsze.

 

Lecz kiedy tylko dojrzał jak dotąd skrywane przyrodzenie ogiera wysunęło się z puzdra, zaschło mu w gardle. Nie powinien się gapić, wszak znał budowę Piołuna na pamięć, wiedział, do czego organ ten służy, jednak nie potrafił oderwać wzroku. Pierwszy raz widział pełnię wielkości niebiańskiego rumaka i myśl, że to on wzbudził w boskiej bestii tak silne odczucia odebrało mu zdolność myślenia. Przyrodzenie Piołuna było potężne i długie, tak inne, że bezwiednie wyciągnął wolno ku niemu rękę. Niemal musnął pobudzony narząd, już był tak blisko… 

 

\-  _ Dziękuję, ale chyba czas na ciebie  _ \- ochrypły, głęboki głos Piołuna rozległ się w umyśle anioła i dopiero wtedy Frey oprzytomniał. Ręka, jak oparzona, zaraz wróciła ku właścicielowi. Anioł zerwał się na równe nogi, szybko zebrał zapomniane przybory i kiwając głową ruszył ku drzwiom. Wbrew sobie, zatrzymał się w nich i spojrzał na niebiańskiego rumaka, starając się ignorować widok jego potężnego, pobudzonego przyrodzenia.

\- Nie, to ja dziękuję - mruknął, po czym czmychnął zawstydzony i zdezorientowany.

  
  


\--- V ---

Daimon nie mógł spać pomimo późnej pory. Ciągle widział w myślach rosnące przyrodzenie rumaka, czuł buzujące zadowolenie w powietrzu, choć bezdenne ślepia przeszywały go na wskroś swym niezrozumiałym spojrzeniem. 

 

Nawet alkohol nie przynosił ulgi. Im więcej pił, tym dziwniejsze były jego myśli. Z każdym kolejnym łykiem, jego trzewia rozgrzewał palący smak trunku i świadomość, że jego bezmyślny pocałunek bardzo spodobał się Piołunowi.

 

Ostatecznie, tylko to miało znaczenie dla Daimona i z tą myślą zapadł w sen pełen majak, zniszczonych światów i karej sierści.

 

\--- VI ---

Kiedy parę dni później Daimon wszedł do wielkiej, przestronnej stajni, Piołun przywitał go strzygnięciem ucha. Ani anioł, ani rumak nie wspomniał o ostatnim wydarzeniu, tak jakby się nie zdarzyło - a może, żadne z nich nie chciało pozwolić by słowa skalały tak ważną chwilę.

 

Daimon metodycznie, lecz z czułością oporządzał boską bestię, a Piołun to cicho zarżał, to kopytem grzebał w ziemi. Widząc, jak wiele dla rumaka znaczy jego uwaga, Frey przeklął samego siebie w myślach. Kiedyś przecież zawsze sam o niego dbał. Kiedy był jeszcze tylko Panem Miecza, jednym z tysiąca oddanych żołnierzy Jasności nigdy nie brakowało mu czasu dla przyjaciela. A teraz? Kiedy przestał przychodzić do Piołuna, by zająć się nim, tak jak należy? Ile wieków minęło, skoro jego dotyk na mokrej sierści, palce w bujnej grzywie tak bardzo radowały boską bestię?

 

Abbadon. 

 

Niszczyciel Światów. 

 

Bohater Nieba. 

 

_ Zwykły dupek, _ z goryczą pomyślał Frey, ponownie padając na kolana, by móc wyczyścić czarne kopyta. Na karku poczuł koński oddech, gdy Piołun parsknął radośnie nad nim. Po raz pierwszy od dawna, Daimon naprawdę czuł, że wszystko zaczyna się układać, powracać do utartej, lecz sprawdzonej rutyny.

 

Kiedy Piołun się rozluźnił na dobre, a jego prącie wysunęło się, Daimon wziął gąbkę z wiadra z ciepłą wodą i delikatnie zaczął myć intymne miejsce konia. Jedną dłonią przytrzymywał główkę wystawionego z puzdra penisa, a drugą wodził wzdłuż całej długości. Co chwila na nowo moczył gąbkę, ignorując jak przyrodzenie rumaka nabiera powoli objętości, wydłuża się, staje się coraz wrażliwsze. Reakcja Piołuna rozpraszała go, więc z całych sił musiał się skupić, gdy włożył dłoń z gąbką do puzdra, by stamtąd usunąć wszelkie zanieczyszczenia, a potem obmyć jego zewnętrzną część. Boska bestia przestępowała z nogi na nogę, a Daimon z trudem przełykał ślinę.

 

Kiedyś sam oporządzał swojego rumaka od pyska do ogona, sam dbał o jego kopyta i higienę. Jak mógł w ogóle dopuścić, by ktokolwiek obcy, zwykli podrzędni stajenni mogli dotykać czarnej sierści Piołuna, myć jego intymne miejsca? Kiedy przestał dbać o najlepszego przyjaciela, że zwykłym dotykiem, chwilą uwagi, sprawiał mu - sądząc po nabrzmiałym przyrodzeniu, tak wielką radość?

 

Penis Piołuna był twardy i długi, niczym pal. A Daimon nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku, ciągle wodząc dłonią z mokrą gąbką wzdłuż całej długości, a drugą delikatnie masując główkę. Rumak strzygł uszami, dyszał ciężko, lecz ani nie zganił go, ani nie odepchnął. A Daimon, wiedziony niezrozumiałym impulsem -  _ poczuciem winy _ \- ustami nieboszczyka składał pocałunek za pocałunkiem na pulsującej powierzchni, i nie przerywał, nim usta nie dotarły do zwilżonej główki. Powinien się opamiętać, lecz wargi same rozwarły się na całą szerokość gotowe by wziąć nabrzmiałą męskość, spragnione nieznanego smaku rumaka. Lecz ledwo musnął nasadę, strumień nasienia wypełnił jego usta, wdarł się do gardła, aż Daimon się zakrztusił.

 

Mimo to przełknął, co mógł, wolno oblizując wargi, by jak najdłużej delektować się smakiem Piołuna. Rumak smakował, tak jak jego imię wskazywało,  _ gorzko.  _ Anioł nigdy nie sądził, że gorzki posmak stanie się tak słodkim doznaniem, które sprawiało, że serce mu łomotało w klatce żeber, dziwne ciepło rozlewało na dnie trzewi, a zmysły zawężyły do tej dziwnej chwili, tych wszystkich doznać, napiętego, drżącego przyrodzenia pod zimnymi palcami, dławiącej gorzkości w gardle, zapachu spełnienia.

 

I oczy rumaka, bezdenne, ciemne oczy Piołuna drążące dziury w jego duszy.

 

Daimon otarł rękawem brudną twarz, potem ciepłą wodą opłukał intymne miejsce Piołuna. Część wody wylał na siebie, by ostudzić swoją rozgorączkowaną, skonfudowaną głowę, a resztą spłukał rozbryzgane nasienie na podłożu.

 

Anioł był boleśnie świadom panującej w stajni napiętej ciszy. Tak jakby to co właśnie się wydarzyło - co doświadczyli, co ich połączyło - mogło zostać zbrukane przez najmniejszy dźwięk, niewłaściwe słowo. Więc nie rzekł nic, z ulgą zamykając oczy, gdy Piołun trącił go lekko pyskiem, delikatnie przygryzł ucho.

 

Coś w martwym sercu Daimona zadrżało, jakby na powrót  jego serce powróciło do życia.


	3. Chapter 3

\--- VII ---

Jeśli służba Daimona głowiła się, czemu nie pozwalał zbliżać się żadnemu z nich do Piołuna, nikt nie śmiał o tym głośno mówić. Ani jak często ich pan zajmował się swoim wierzchowcem. Frey miał to gdzieś i tak nie zrozumieliby, a on nie zamierzał im nic tłumaczyć. Piołun był jego nie mniej, niż on Piołuna. 

 

Zwykli Skrzydlaci nigdy nie zrozumieliby więzi między niebiańskim żołnierzem, a rumakiem. Nigdy nie zrozumieliby więzi Daimona z Piołunem. I szczerze mówiąc, on sam tego nie rozumiał. Nie wiedział dlaczego, czuł tylko przyjemne ciepło w podbrzuszu, ilekroć spędzał czas z Piołunem sam na sam.

  
  


\--- VIII ---

Widział tlące się, kolorowe życie, bajeczne rośliny, o których nikt nigdy nie słyszał, których nikt nigdy nie zbadał. I zwierzęta, roześmiane, mieniące się tysiącem barw, o ciałach dziwnych, długich, lekkich jak szkło. Mówiły w swoim języku coś, co brzmiało jak  _ chwalmy Pana _ , szeptały czułości do uszu braci i sióstr. Podnosiły puchate, delikatne pyszczki ku niemu w radosnym pozdrowieniu, zapatrzone w cudowny blask zbliżającego się ku nim anioła.

 

A Daimon mógł tylko ze smutkiem przyglądać się im i żałować, jak mało wiedziały, jak niewinne były w swej niewiedzy, nim zamachnął się Gwiazdą Zagłady, a nowo powstałe życie spłonęło w ogniu nieczułej destrukcji. 

 

Kolejny świat w rozsypce. I cisza. Przerażająca cisza, po śmiechu przerodzonym w tysiące głosów błagających o litość, przeklinających Jasność, po krzyku wyrwanym z młodych gardeł. Cisza, którą Daimon znał tak dobrze, od setek tysięcy lat.

 

Piołun niestrudzenie uderzał potężnymi kopytami na gwiezdnym, zapomnianym szlaku, ale nawet monotonny stukot nie potrafił rozedrzeć przerażającej ciszy. Anioł bezwiednie spojrzał za siebie, na czerń wypalonego kosmosu i coś w nim samym umarło, znowu, tak jakby jego serce ponownie przebiło onyksowe ostrze. Lecz przecież to nie biło już od tysiącleci, czemu więc tak bolało?

 

_ \- Przed nami piękno bezkresnej nocy, czyż nie jest cudowna? _ \- głos boskiej bestii zagrzmiał w myślach anioła. -  _ Długa droga do domu, zwłaszcza dla tych, którzy się tam nie spieszą.  _

 

Frey z trudem przełknął ślinę. Piołun jak zawsze bezbłędnie potrafił odczytać jego nastrój, choć anioł nie śmiał prosić niebiańskiego rumaka by wydłużył ich podróż do domu o chociażby parę minut. Nie chciał wracać, nie był gotów, lecz przecież Piołun towarzyszył mu odkąd pamiętał, od kiedy Pan powołał go do życia jako wiernego Anioła Miecza. Nie mógł prosić swego najwierniejszego towarzysza, by zboczył z bezpieczne drogi, by marzł w zimnej, samotnej pustce kosmosu tylko dlatego, że on nie potrafił uporać się z natłokiem niechcianych emocji. Nie mógł, nie po tym ile Piołun wycierpiał przez niego, gdy on tak łatwo w niego zwątpił. Daimon więc nie poprosił, lecz boski ogier jak zawsze był gotów na najwyższe poświęcenie. Dla niego. 

 

Daimonowi zaschło w gardle ze wzruszenia. Odruchowo poklepał przyjaciela po potężnej szyi, by zaraz wtulić się w ciemną, rozwianą grzywę pachnącą popiołem i destrukcją.

 

\- Wynagrodzę ci to - przyrzekł, a Piołun odpowiedział mu przyjacielskim parsknięciem. Daimon naprawdę zamierzał wynagrodzić przyjacielowi wszystkie trudy, nie tylko te z ostatnich lat, gdy żołdacy Michała więzili go magicznymi pętami w opustoszałej, odciętej od innych boskich stworzeń stajni, lecz każdą ranę, każdą złamaną kość, każdy dzień głodu i skrajnego wyczerpania. W końcu Piołun był najwierniejszym przyjacielem, o którego nigdy nie dbał tak, jak powinien.

 

Boska bestia odwróciła ku niemu łeb, przeszywając go wszystko wiedzącym spojrzeniem i bez słowa pognała w czerń zimnego wymiaru.

 

Minęły długie godziny, nim Piołun wypatrzył w bezbrzeżnej pustce solidny grunt, na którym wylądował z głuchym łoskotem. Wolno przemaszerował po jałowej ziemi, a Daimon czujnie rozglądnął się dookoła. Okolica nie wyglądała imponująco, ot, jakaś zapomniana, bezpańska planetoida, na której nie tliło się życie, którą nie opiekował się żaden niebiański sługa. Kosmos był pełen takich ziem niczyich. Zapyziałe, zapomniane miejsca, gdzie Niszczyciel Światów mógł skryć się przed oceniającym wzrokiem skrzydlatych, przed fałszywymi uśmiechami i okrutnymi szeptami.

 

Piołun ociężałym krokiem zmierzał ku obiecująco wyglądającym kraterom, jakie musiały powstać przy zderzeniu z innym, niekontrolowanym ciałem niebieskim. Idealne schronienie przed mrożącą pustką kosmosu. Daimon wyuczony ruchem przywołał niebieski płomień, który przyjemnym ciepłem oświetlał prowizoryczną, niezamieszkałą grotę.

 

Byli tylko oni. Daimon i Piołun.

 

Zagubieni w czasie i przestrzeni, z daleka od złotych dzielnic Hajot Hakados, od natłoku pięknych Świetlistych i zapracowanego ptactwa. Z daleka od przytłaczającego przepychu, głupoty, intryg i dawnych przewinień. 

 

Tylko oni.

 

Jakieś dziwne ciepło rozlało się w trzewiach anioła na myśl, że tak właśnie powinno być.

 

Piołun pokręcił potężnym łbem, lecz w jego ciemnych, bezdennych oczach lśnił dziwny blask, jakby wiedział o czym rozmyślał jego jeźdźca, lecz czy karcił myśli anioła, czy był nimi rozbawiony, Daimon nie umiał ocenić. Pospiesznie uwolnił wierzchowca z więzienia wędzidła i cugli, zrzucił z grzbietu siodło i ciężkie podróżne sakwy. Piołun z wdzięcznością szturchnął go pyskiem. Ten prosty gest posłał wszystkie zmysły Freya do stu diabłów. 

 

\-  _ Abbadonie, nie musisz… -  _ głos Rumaka echem odbił się w opustoszałej grocie, lecz Daimon nie już nie słuchał.

 

Bez namysłu zanurkował pod koński brzuch, snując zimnymi palcami po karej, krótkiej sierści. Słyszał, jak Piołun postępuje z nogi na nogę, grzebie kopytem w ziemi w tym niekontrolowanym odruchu radości. Z uśmiechem obserwował, jak z puzdra wysuwa się pręcie i pod jego łapczywymi pocałunkami tężeję, wydłuża się, staje się przeraźliwie potężnym drągiem. Widok pełnej okazałości Piołuna, nawet po tylu miesiącach, zapierał dech w piersi anioła. I jak zawsze, z namaszczeniem pieścił i drażnił, ssał główkę, to lizał po całej długości, to znów całował, ściskał, masował szorstkimi dłońmi.

 

A Piołun rżał, śmigał ogonem na wszystkie strony, to rzucał łbem, ilekroć coraz głębiej zanurzył się w ciepłej jamie, i dalej, w wąskim gardle, nim gorzkością nie wypełnił ust anioła. Do oczu Daimona cisnęły się łzy, gdy męskość rumaka napierała na jego gardło i wręcz odcinała dostęp do tlenu, a przecież było to zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów całej długości. Gdy Piołun wyszedł z jego ust, pozostawił po sobie gorzki posmak i lepkie nasienie, które wylewało się strużkami z rozwartych warg. Anioł łapczywie łapał oddech, choć w głowie kręciło mu się od wrażeń.

 

Lecz kiedy rumak chciał postąpić krok, by dać swojemu jeźdźcy odetchnąć, Daimon stanowczym ruchem dłoni go zatrzymał w miejscu.

 

\- Powiedziałem… że ci… to… wynagrodzę - wychrypiał z trudem, a głos nawet w jego własnych uszach wydawał się być zachrypnięty, jakby zdarty. Siłą rozwarte gardło bolało go za każdym razem, lecz coraz lepiej przychodziło mu radzić sobie z tym niuansem.

 

Niezgrabnie zrzucił parę solidnych, wojskowych butów. Drżącymi dłońmi rozpiął uszytą ze skóry smoka kurtkę i wyściułał nią zimne, kamienne podłoże. Chwilę powalczył z klamrą pasa od jeździeckich spodni, klnąc pod nosem na rozdygotane z emocji palce. Nie stresował się tak od dnia, gdy legł z Hiją na zielonej łące, gdy tulili się pośród pachnącego kwiecia. Lecz wtedy nie śpieszyło mu się zasmakować kobiecego ciepła, tylko leżeli, wtuleni w siebie i patrząc jak lekkie chmury snują się wolno po nieboskłonie. Był wtedy szczęśliwy, ale to dziś odczuwał żar w trzewiach, który odbierał mu oddech, mieszał zmysły nieopisanym pragnieniem.

 

Piołun jednak pokręcił przecząco głową.

 

\-  _ Jesteś aniołem, nie niebiańską klaczą by mnie przyjąć  _ \- dobitnie rzekł, utkwiwszy nieodgadnione spojrzenie w wilczej twarzy Świetlistego. -  _ Zadać ci ból? O zbyt wiele mnie prosisz. _

 

\- Chociaż pozwól mi spróbować.

 

\-  _ Nadal nie rozumiesz.  _

 

_ \-  _ Myślałem, że lubisz moje pieszczoty? - wyzywająco zapytał rumaka, ani na moment nie przestając bezwładnie zrzucać z siebie spodni, bielizny, bieli koszuli. Dopiero, gdy nagi ułożył  się pod końskim brzuchem na plecach, z tobołkiem ciuchów podłożonych pod biodrami, poczuł kąsanie wszechobecnego chłodu. Lecz żar w trzewiach był silniejszy, niż zimno czy strach. - Więc pozwól mi ofiarować ci coś więcej.

 

Piołun pochylił łeb ku ziemi, by móc spojrzeć na zdeterminowaną twarz anioła.

 

\-  _ Boskie ogiery nie kopulują z pierwszymi lepszymi klaczami -  _ rzucił ku aniołowi. -  _ Łączymy się na całe życie. Czy nadal chcesz być tak pochopny, Daimonie Freyu? _

 

Anioł wyszczerzył się w zuchwałym uśmiechu.

 

\- Nie jestem w końcu byle lepszą kobyłą.

 

Rozwarł nogi najszerzej jak mógł, unosząc biodra ku górze. Mimochodem przypomniał sobie wszystkie wybredne głębiańskie żarty o skrzydlatych ruchających swoje niebiańskie konie i poczuł jak rumieniec rozlewa się po jego żylastym ciele, znaczy policzki pąsem wstydu. Takie związki były zakazane, a on nie tylko chciał spółkować ze swych rumakiem - właśnie ofiarował mu swoje dziewictwo. Wbrew hardym słowom, to on miał stać się klaczą dla potężnego ogiera. Z szeroko rozwartymi oczami przyglądał się zbliżającej ku niemu męskości Piołuna, gorączkowo myśląc, że przecież to nie penis, a żywy pal, który go za moment rozsadzi od środka, przeszyje, pozbawi czucia w ciele. Dreszcz przerażenia - i chorej ekscytacji - przeszedł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa, aż po koniuszki piór.

 

Piołun jednak nie wszedł w niego, tylko ocierał się wolno o niedoświadczone, dotąd nigdy spenetrowane wejście. Samo tarcie już przyspieszyło dech Daimon, który nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co właściwie powinien zrobić, czy tylko miał leżeć i pozwolić by rumak sam w niego wdarł się, jak w rozgorączkowaną, młodą klacz.

 

Przygryzł wargi, czując, jak jego własny penis nabiera wielkości i rośnie, podnosi się, aż zaczyna ocierać się o dużo większe przyrodzenie Piołuna.

 

_ \- Czy tego właśnie chcesz, aniele…? _

 

_ \-  _ T-tak _ \-  _ Daimon z niemałym wysiłkiem powstrzymał drżenie skrzydeł. - Tak,  _ proszę… _

 

Zamknął oczy, by bezdenne ślepia Piołuna nie mogły przewiercić w nim palących dziur. Rumak cicho prychnął, a wtem na ciasne, dziewicze wejście naparł potężny członek. Daimon z trudem zdusił w sobie jęk bólu, choć łzy napłynęły do oczu. Piołun mozolnie posuwał się do przodu, zdobywając milimetr po milimetrze, a Frey był pewien że umrze nim koń zanurzy w nim samą główkę, a co dopiero całą okazałość penisa. 

 

Tak jak ból przyszedł, tak nagle zelżał, gdy Piołun, widząc cierpienie anioła, wycofał się ze zbyt ciasnego otworu. Daimon nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na niebiańskiego rumaka, ukrył twarz w ramionach. Ze wstydu i rozczarowania. Koń legł obok anioła, potężnym ciałem przylegając do nagiego, rozdyganego ciała, a Frey instynktownie wtulił się w karą sierść. Leżeli w zupełnej ciszy, a godziny mijały jedna za drugą.

 

Gdy wracali do Królestwa Niebieskiego, Daimon nadal nie potrafił spojrzeć w oczy swego przyjaciela, choć ten próbował go pocieszyć na wszelakie sposoby.

  
  


\--- IX ---

Daimon przez następne tygodnie miał podły humor. Nie pomagały najlepsze trunki, ani pieszczoty Piołuna, ani przyjacielskie wizyty archaniołów. Był rozczarowany nie tyle bólem ostatniego zbliżenia, a zwykłą niemożnością połączenia się z ukochanym rumakiem w nieodwracalny, szczególny sposób. Bo przecież to Piołuna najbardziej umiłował i to z nim pragnął stać się jednością. Dopiero teraz to zrozumiał. Strata Hiji nie bolała nawet w połowie tak bardzo, jak świadomość, że nigdy w pełni nie zaspokoi zwierzęcych  _ potrzeb _ Piołuna. Tym bardziej go to mierziło, gdyż boskie ogiery wszak łączyły się z ukochanymi na całe życie.

 

Piołun go ostrzegał, lecz jak zawsze Daimon był zbyt uparty,  _ zbyt dumny _ , by posłuchać. 

 

Ciągłe nagabywania ze strony starych znajomych doprowadzały Daimona na skraj wytrzymałości, zaś nadal nie miał odwagi spojrzeć w bezdenne oczy Piołuna, bo wiedział, że w nich iskrzy tylko bezwzględna miłość do tak niewdzięcznego, mało przydatnego anioła, jak on. Więc zrobił to, co zawsze robił w takich trudnych momentach. Odszukał Kamaela.

 

Jego niegdysiejszy dowódca i jeden z najstarszych przyjaciół był jedynym aniołem, z którym Daimon chciał spędzać czas, gdy dopadła go chandra. Kamael nie zadawał głupich pytań, nie próbował wciskać mu kitu, jak wszystko się niebawem ułoży. A przy tym znał najlepsze bary, od ziemskich klubów po tawerny odległych krain. 

 

Siedzieli więc na rubieżach Stref Poza Czasem, gdzie właśnie trwała głośna zabawa na cześć jakiś dawno zapomnianych ludzkich bóstw. Gorzałka lała się obficie, dźwięczny śmiech mieszał się z przyjemną dla ucha muzyką, a  piękne panny tańczyły wokół stosów ognia, przez które skakali butni młodzieńcy. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na dwóch aniołów, którzy siedzieli na uboczu, popijając mocny trunek, rozmawiając o wszystkim i niczym.

 

A przynajmniej póki alkohol nie uderzył do głowy Daimona i nie rozwiązał mu języka. Nim się spostrzegł już zwierzał się Kamaelowi ze swych trosk, opowiadał o gorzkim posmaku Piołunu, a nieudanej próbie kopulacji. O tym, jak pragnienie i zawód paliło jego trzewia, jak bardzo czuł się zagubiony i przerażony przerastającą go sytuacją. Gdy skończył zapadła cisza, a Frey przeklinał w myślach własną głupotę. Nie chciał ranić kolejnego przyjaciela.

 

Upadły anioł nie roześmiał się, ani nie skrzywił. Długą chwilę wodził wzrokiem po wilczej twarzy Abbadona i przez ułamek sekundy, Frey czuł się jakby znów był tylko Panem Miecza służącym pod wodzą dowódcy Kamaela - anioła zawsze wyważonego w swych osądach, w przeciwieństwie do narwanego, butnego Daimona.

 

Musiał odwrócić wzrok, bo nie wiedział, jakby mógł obrócić słowa w żart, zaprzeczyć im. Nie po raz pierwszy strach chwycił zimnymi szponami jego trzewia. Bał się reakcji Kamaela. Bał się, że to co czuje było grzeszne, lecz jak miłowanie mogło być złe?

 

\- To… dość niespodziewany obrót sprawy - Kamael rzekł wolno, ważąc słowa. - Rozumiem, że Piołun także jest, ach… zainteresowany związkiem?

 

Daimon kiwnął sztywno głową. Nigdy nie rozmawiał z Piołunem o miłości, do tej pory słowa nie były im potrzebne. Lecz rumak nigdy nie odrzucał jego czułości, a czasem wręcz sam się o nie domagał. Dla Freya było jasnym, że ich intymna zażyłość była dobrowolnym wyborem.

 

Kamael postukał palcem po szkle na wpół wypitego kufla. W Daimona wstąpiła nadzieja, gdy ujrzał zamyślone, rozważające za i przeciw oblicze anioła. Wiedział, że umysł Kamaela już analizował sytuację, szukał dogodnego rozwiązania.

 

\- Myślę, że mógłbym ci pomóc… chyba.

 

Nie była to obietnica sukcesu, lecz słowa Kamaela sprawiły, że ciężar spadł z ramion Daimona. Kręciło mu się w głowie, od alkoholu i radości. I bał się, że akceptacja przyjaciela to tylko pijacka mara.

 

\- Nie jesteś… zdegustowany mną? - cicho szepnął, nieśmiało spoglądając na przystojną, choć wychudzoną twarz Kamaela. Ten tylko objął go silnym ramieniem, szczerze śmiejąc się, jakby właśnie usłyszał świetny żart.

 

\- Żartujesz? Jestem w końcu demonem, w Głębi nie o takich rzeczach się słyszało.


	4. Chapter 4

 

\--- X ---

_ Internet był pożytecznym, lecz przerażającym wymiarem _ , Daimon stwierdził po godzinach przeglądania niezliczonej ilości stron z pornolami i najdziwniejszymi kinkami, jakie ludzie i demony mogły wymyślić. Przynajmniej siedział w bezpiecznym i nadwyraz wygodnym  pokoju hotelowym Kamaela, w których ukrywał się od wieków po ucieczce z Głębi. Mógł tu w spokoju poznawać tajniki seksu, czegoś, czego w Niebie nikt nie uczył - o czym w ogóle nikt nie mówił. 

 

\- Ludzie na serio robią takie rzeczy? - po raz setny zapytał z niedowierzaniem, kiedy w oknie komputera rozegrał się kolejny przykład ludzkiej skandalicznej natury. I to dla nich on się wykrwawiał, zdradzał wiernych przyjaciół, walczył przeciw towarzyszom. Niezbadane były wyroki Jasności.

 

Kamael odpowiedział mu głośnym śmiechem, a potem naznosił mu tuziny ludzkich i magicznych przedmiotów, które miały mu pomóc w zaspokojeniu potrzeb Piołuna. I co ważniejsze, zdobył dla niego odpowiednie zaklęcia używane w burdelach Asmodeusza przez męskie prostytutki, gdy przychodziło im przyjmować zbyt obfitych klientów.

 

Daimon musiał przyznać, że Głębia była przerażająco przystosowanym miejscem do najdziwniejszych potrzeb.

  
  


\--- XI ---

Czas toczył się leniwie. Daimon każdą wolną chwilę spędzał z Piołunem. To na grzbiecie przyjaciela przemierzał pustą przestrzeń kosmiczną, to razem podziwiali zachód słońca, śmiali się i dzielili historiami. Czuł dziwną lekkość w brzuchu, tak jakby mógł się unieść w niebo bez poruszenia najmniejszym piórkiem. Sama obecność Piołuna przynosiła mu nieznaną dotąd ulgę. To była miłość, nie mogło być inaczej.

 

Lecz choć uwielbiał towarzystwo rumaka, każdego wieczora skrzętnie pracował nad sobą w samotności swej komnaty. Przedmioty od Kamaela powoli, lecz skutecznie rozluźniały jego mięśnie, pozwalały na coraz głębszą i szerszą penetrację. Już teraz bez problemu mógł wsunąć w siebie trzy palce - niebawem zaś był pewien, że i całą pięść pomieści w sobie. A potem przyjdzie i czas na Piołuna.

 

Daimon nie mógł się doczekać, gdy rumak w końcu pozna smak pełnego ukojenia w ciele anioła. 

  
  


\--- XII ---

Na bezkresnej przestrzeni zieleni zgromadziły się wszelkie boskie wierzchowce. Daimon wielu z nich nie znał, nigdy wręcz nie widział, choć kątem oka dojrzał gawężące radośnie Klingę Michała i Gwiazdę Rafała, a pośród skubiących trawę stworzeń potrafił rozróżnić sylwetki koni pozostałych archaniołów. Nie wiedział, czemu wszystkie one postanowiły przybyć w to samo miejsce, choć ich obecność wydawała się całkowicie właściwa. Nawet brak skrzydlatych nie zdawał się go dziwić.

 

Zresztą, nie miał czasu zajmować się nieistotnymi szczegółami, nie kiedy Piołun wchodził i wychodził z niego w szybkim, nieokiełznanym tempie. Daimon był jedynym Skrzydlatym w zasięgu wzroku, lecz nagi i na czworaka nie stanowił imponującego wyglądu. Ot, podrzędna kobyła, którą boski rumak uznał za słuszne pokryć, gdy właśnie prowadził nad wyraz  skomplikowaną rozmowę z najbliższej stojącymi towarzyszami. Niezrozumiałe znaki i symbole ich słów mogły mówić o przeznaczeniu, lub tylko komentować pogodę, Daimon nie wiedział, nie obchodziło go. Nawet gdyby mówili o nim, tylko nadziewający go pal miał jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

 

Pragnął tyle rzeczy powiedzieć Piołunowi, lecz wędzidło odbierało mu mowę. Choć próbował zerwać się z uwięzi, cugle zostały mocno przywiązane do pobliskiego drewnianego płotu. Mógł więc tylko zaciskać pięści na kępach zielonej trawy i delektować się, jak nasienie karego ogiera wypełniało jego wnętrze. I napełniało i napełniało, a jego brzuch rósł, stawał się okrągły niczym balon pełen wody. A Piołun nie przestawał, penetrował go, nadziewał na całą długość. 

 

I Daimon wiedział, że tak będzie już zawsze. Boskie ogiery nie kopulują z przypadkowymi klaczami, od teraz był na wieczność związany z Piołunem. I myśl, że Piołun będzie go pokrywać bez wytchnienia odbierała mu zmysły…

 

Obudził się zlany potem, z lepką mokrością pośród nóg.

 

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak zdeterminowany, tak gotów, tak chętny….

  
  


\--- XIII --- 

Daimon klęczał nagi na zielonej, zapomnianej przez wszystkich polanie, z drżącymi skrzydłami oczekując aż nabrzmiały, potężny członek Piołuna wsunie się w jego luźną, spragnioną pełności dziurę. Rumak z premedytacją nie śpieszył się, ocierając całą swą okazałość o zimną skórę anioła, rozbudzając w nim żar pożądania. 

 

\- P-proszę…. _ \-  _ jęknął Frey, ignorując jak jego głos załamał się, przeszedł w błagalny szept. Piołun krótko zarżał, lecz w końcu począł zanurzać się wolno w głąb anielskich trzewi, a Daimon nie po raz pierwszy cieszył się, że jest martwy, inaczej męskość Piołuna poszarpałaby jego wnętrze. Nawet nauczony czar chroniący organy wewnętrzne i pozwalające im na rozciągnięcie swych ścianek ponad normę nie uchroniłby anioła przed niepożądanym krwotokiem. A tak Piołun mógł wejść w niego, nawet na całą długość, jeśli tego zapragnął. 

 

I pragnął częściej niż rzadziej.

 

Frey kochał go za to jeszcze mocniej.

 

Daimon spojrzał na swój brzuch i zagryzł wargi z przyjemności, gdy dostrzegł wyraźną wypukłość pod skórą. Członek rumaka wchodził w niego powoli, acz nieustannie, coraz głębiej i głębiej. Czasami anioł zastanawiał się, czy Piołun mógłby go nadziać swoim penisem na wylot, od odbytu do ust, niczym twardym palem. Sama myśl, jakże absurdalna,  _ grzeszna _ , sprawiała że sam członek Daimona stawał się nieznośnie twardy i pulsujący. 

 

Odruchowo dotknął miejsca, gdzie pojawiła się i rozprzestrzeniała wypukłość. Uczucie czegoś twardego, penetrującego jego wnętrza sprawiała mu niewyobrażalną przyjemność.

 

A potem zmysły zawężyły się tylko do prostych odczuć. Jak luźna dotąd przestrzeń między pośladkami opinała się na potężnym członku, jak z chrap Piołuna buchała para wprost na jego wrażliwe, drżące skrzydła, gdy z każdym pchnięciem nabierał rozpędu i głębiej znikał wewnątrz anioła.

 

Palce Daimona bezwiednie zacisnęły się na połaci zielonej, słodko pachnącej zieleni, gdy z ust wyrywały się niekontrolowane jęki bólu pomieszanego z przyjemnością. I świat zatracał swe znaczenie, kontury rozmywały, istniał tylko on i Piołun, jakże dogłębnie w nim zakorzeniony, a granica między aniołem a boską bestią przestawała istnieć.

 

A potem gorące nasienie tryskało wprost do jego wnętrza, napełniało brzuch, niosło niebywale słodkie poczucie nowego życia. Piołun z czułością wodził pyskiem po odsłoniętych ramionach Freya, nadal głęboko osadzony w jego rozwartym do granic odbycie. Ciężko dyszał, a kłęby ciepłej pary łaskotały zimne ciało anioła i Daimon był do ostatka pełen szczęścia.

  
  


\--- XIV ---

Powrót do domu zawsze niósł ze sobą nutę smutku. W Niebie, nawet we własnej prywatnej willi, ani Daimon ani Piołun nie śmieliby na taką bliskość. Pocałunki na wzburzonym przyrodzeniu lub podgryzanie ucha były tylko pieszczotami, które za szybko mijały. Lecz ilekroć Piołun pokrył Daimona, anioł potrzebował czasu na zregenerowanie sił, i nawet posiadany niemały zapas odpowiednich eliksirów nie mógł zmienić tego. 

 

Podróż do domu więc mijała w przyjemnej ciszy, jaka może panować tylko między prawdziwymi kochankami. Ból i wyczerpanie było małą ceną za chwilę cudownej przyjemności. Zwłaszcza gdy gorzkie w smaku nasienie zalegało we wnętrzu anioła, rozgrzewało je swoją  życiodajną siłą. Daimon zamierzał je nosić w sobie najdłużej jak się dało, nawet jeśli musiał własną, luźną dziurę  _ zakorkować _ w niewygodny sposób.

 

Piołun był wart każdego dyskomfortu. 


End file.
